My Love
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Michiru loves Haruka to death


Disclaimer: Not mine. Just something incredibly stupid I wrote. Loosely based off of A Rose For Emily. This really isn't horror, it's just sorta creepy. Rated R

Summary: Michiru loves Haruka to death

**My love**

Once again Haruka came home late from the race track.

"Sorry I'm late." This was the 3rd time this week she had come home late. The blonde kissed her. The reason for Haruka's lateness was her constant flirting of the woman population.

Haruka love's to flirt with other woman and Michiru knows it: it's not a secret. Haruka only does it to make Michiru jealous. And guess what, it worked; it really, really worked. The aqua haired woman knew it was harmless but she couldn't shake the felling that her lover would fine someone more stunning and talented then herself.

She returned the gently kiss with a passionate one.

"What's for lunch sweetie?"

Michiru grinned and responded. "You!" She pulled the racer's face close to her own. Her tongue entered her mouth playing with Haruka's. The blonde broke the kiss. "Real food." A low growl came from the blonde's stomach.

"Come; let's go shopping." The small girl grabbed her purse. She let out a terrifying scream. In the corner of the kitchen was a small rodent. She dropped her bag and climb up on a chair.

"Get it Ruka! Get it!" the racer grabbed a bowl and captured the little creature. "Get rid of that rat now."

"Ah Michi it's just a cute little mouse. I'll name it Mickey."

"I see no red pants, get rid of it!

"Ruka there is another one; they must have rabies."

"That one is Minnie." Said the blonde capturing the animal.

"Stop naming them!"

"Do you think these mice are lovers?" Haruka asked smiling up at her.

"I don't care if there family, get them out of here." The racer walked into the backyard and released them; while Michiru waited in the car.

"There gone now." The tall girl said starting the car.

Michiru pushed a shopping cart down the junk food aisle.

"Can we get this please?" she asked holding up a box of cookies and giving her the sad face. The young girl giggled and nodded yes. Haruka's face lit up and she kissed her check.

I'll be back, I'll buy some salad."

"Alright, I'll meet you there." She picked up a few needed items and met up with her partner.

In the aisle was Haruka flirting with a brunette haired woman. "What's a pretty girl like you doing shopping alone? Is your boyfriend making you do this alone?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." The girl blushed.

"How strange." She flirted.

"I got to go." Haruka smiled at the blushing girl and walked back to Michiru. Haruka looked in to her lover's angry blue eyes. She guilty adverted her eyes to the carriage, noticing a certain item.

"Michiru I did get rid of the mice; don't you think your going a bit over board?" She picked up bottle of poising. "Arsine? That's enough to kill an elephant."

"No, it's just enough for a big rat." She responded anger clearly in her voice. She turned and walked to the cashier.

The ride home was silent. Haruka kept sending Michiru looks but she didn't notice them; she just kept staring straight.

"What would you like to eat Ruka?" The blued eyed girl asked putting the bags down on the counter.

"What ever you in the mood for is fine with me."

"Alright, I'll make some soup and salad. I'll call you when it's ready."

"Alright I'll be upstairs."

--------

"My love! It's ready."

"Smells good." The racer took her seat opposite of her aqua haired goddess.

"It's tomato soup." She said pouring the red substance in the bowl. "For dessert I bought strawberries."

The meal was eaten in silence. Michiru kept her eyes on Haruka the whole time; not really eating.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh? It's because you're cute."

The smaller girl took out the strawberries. She also poured them each a glass of wine. Taking her seat in the racer lap. She pressed up against her. Moving her body slowly up and down; rubbing the fabric of Haruka's shirt against her.

She looked back grinning seductively. The taller girl grinned back and placed her lips on the violinist's neck. "In such hurry? What about dessert?"

"I'd much rather have you."

"Dessert first." She dipped a strawberry in her wine. She held it between her teeth; beckoning for Haruka to take it. The fruit was shared between them.

The violinist took a sip from her glass, licking her lip slowly. Haruka captured her lips in a passionate tongue battling kiss. Michiru quickly took off her shirt and bra. She poured some wine on her breast.

She picked up a strawberry and rotated it around her nipple; coaxing the fruit with wine. She held it up to her lover's mouth and she ate it happily. A bit throaty, she leaned down to her lover's breast and licked up the wine.

Michiru grabbed the glass of wine and splashed the blonde with it. "Oops." She said making her voice as innocent as possible. The wine soaked into the fabric of her clothes.

"You should take of those wet clothes before you get sick." She said staring at Haruka's hard nipples.

Still holding Michiru, she got up and walked to their bedroom. She navigated herself well since the girl in her arms kept distracting her.

She gently placed her on the bad and stripped her clothing. She climbed on top of Michiru; kissing her passionately. Haruka's lips traveled southwards; removing her skirt.

She was greeted with a lovely view of her partner's genitals. Haruka looked up at the grinning woman. "You had this plan?"

"It wasn't much of a tack." She looked back down at her partner's sex. Her lips slightly apart glistening with arousal. Michiru sat up and ran her fingers across the racer's body into her heat.

The rest of the night was filled with passion. Hot caresses, touches, kisses moans and groans filled the bed room.

She placed her head on her lover's sweaty breast. Her heart beat was slowing by the second.

"Good night, Ruka." She said quietly kissing each of her eyelids. Then moving to her lips; her breast and her crotch. She crawled up her body; cuddling in her warm body. Kissing her neck, she fell into a happy sleep.

--------

The blue eyed woman awoke a couple hours later. She ran her long fingers threw her sandy blonde hair.

"I love you." She gently kissed Haruka's cheek. All of a sudden Michiru's communicator went off. She gently rolled off the bed, climbing over Haruka, answering it.

"What's up?"

"A situation down town." Setsuna replied

"Alright I'm on my way."

"Where's Haruka?" The green haired woman asked dogging an attack.

"She's sleeping."

"At a time like this?"

"Don't worry I'll get it." At the best opportunity she attacked obliterating the kaibutsu.

"Michiru there is a meeting at Rei's place later."

"Alright I'll be there." She walked away.

--------

"Hello Michiru where's Haruka?"

"She's sleeping."

"Still? Wow you must have really tried her out." Michiru blushed. "I did. I'll tell Haruka when I get home."

--------

"The inners think the new enemy is after star seeds. I wonder what they would do with them?" The violinist changed into her night clothes and laid down next to her lover.

She sighed. "Once again into another battle." She nuzzled into the blonde's body. "Oyasumi nasai." She closed her eyes and relaxed into Haruka's body.

---------

"Don't tell me Haruka is still sleeping." Setsuna dogging another attach. "How is she feeling?"

"She's fine a I assure you. She's resting in peace." The blued eyed woman said moving out of the way of an attach.

"Let's finish this." The green haired woman said tried of all this attacks in the city. Michiru agreed and struck the monster in unison with her friend.

Setsuna delighted the monster was gone, and hopefully she would be able to spend the rest of the week to in peace. She looked back to Michiru, who was already walking away.

"Hey Michiru, would you like to go out to eat?"

"No thanks, I think I'll have my left over tomato soup then I'll join Haruka in a peaceful sleep." She watched as her blued eyed friend walked away. Something was strange and the time guardian could feel it, she just couldn't tell what it was.

----------

Sad violin music filled the house. Setsuna barged into their house. Michiru stopped playing to look at her.

"Where is Haruka?!"

"Be quiet please. Haruka is sleeping up stairs." She went back to playing. Setsuna ran up stairs and opened the bedroom door.

A ghastly smell hit her nose; she pinched it. The room was clean; not a speck of dirt anywhere. The shades were down; not letting any light inside. There on the bed was Haruka; in a deep sleep.

She was completely naked. Parts of her body like her face, arms, legs and stomach were already decaying. A portion of her face and genitals were black and starting to rot.

Michiru walked into the room and laid down next to her blonde lover.

"Please leave Setsuna, we are very tried." Setsuna closed her eyes and shut the bedroom door. Michiru followed her lover into a deep sleep.

Michiru truly loved Haruka to death.

-----

A/N HAPPY HALLOWEEN people. Review please, tell me what you think. Did you like it? Any questions mail me? Don't worry if you didn't I'll probably never do this again as soon as a character dies there going in the ground


End file.
